Hurt
by Garota Anonima
Summary: Em Harrenhal ela o amou, mas ele estava prometido a outra. Então ela viveu com o que ele tinha lhe dado, mas agora, de volta a Starfall e sem nada, Ashara Dayne não consegue mais suportar a dor.


**Gênero: **Deathfic/Angst  
><strong>Censura: <strong>NC-13  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> A song of Ice and Fire pertence a GRRM e eu estou apenas imaginando como as coisas podem ter acontecido.  
><strong>POV:<strong> 3ª pessoa  
><strong>Teaser:<strong> Em Harrenhal ela o amou, mas ele estava prometido a outra. Então ela viveu com o que ele tinha lhe dado, mas agora, de volta a Starfall e sem nada, Ashara Dayne não consegue mais suportar a dor.

* * *

><p><strong>HURT<br>**_By Garota Anônima_

* * *

><p><em>THE MAIDEN OF STARFALL<em>

Ashara parou em frente à janela, observando o mundo tomado em breu do lado de fora de Starfall. Ainda podia sentir o ardor entre as coxas e o corpo fraco, tentando se recuperar. Mas o vazio que sentia dentro de si não parecia pronto a ir embora. Não iria a lugar nenhum. Ela sorriu triste para a noite.

Ela era bonita. Dona de uma beleza estonteante e uma personalidade tímida, objeto de desejo de muitos homens. Achou graça no fato de que, o único homem que ela viera a desejar, não pudera ser dela.

E agora estavam todos mortos. Encostou o rosto na pedra fria e continuou a observar a noite. O galante príncipe Rhaegar morrera no Tridente pelas mãos de Robert Baratheon. Elia, sua mais velha amiga, e seus lindos bebês foram assassinados sem piedade dentro das muralhas da Fortaleza Vermelha. Arthur... Doce e valente Arthur, seu melhor amigo, maior cumplice. Arthur estava morto pelas mãos de um Stark.

_"Ele lutou brava e honradamente até o fim, senhora."_ Eddard Stark dissera quando lhe entregara a espada do irmão mais velho.

Do que lhe valia agora a espada? Ou a honra e a bravura? Ele estava morto, morto como todos os outros.

E lhe doeu, como se tivessem arrancado os pedaços remanescentes de seu coração. Talvez fosse a morte do irmão que a tivesse levado até ali, embora não fosse a que colocara a ideia em sua mente.

Aquela decisão fora tomada junto com o estopim da guerra. Ela já estava de volta a sua casal, para a desgraça do senhor de Starfall, quando ouviu a noticia. Fora apenas um comentário ouvido através das portas do gabinete de seu irmão, e ela achou que seu mundo estava acabado. As lágrimas secaram antes de sua tristeza.

Em Harrenhal ela o amou, mas ele estava prometido a outra. Brandon Stark pertencia a Catelyn Tully, que nem de longe era tão bonita quanto Ashara. Sentiu-se ultrajada quando ele pediu que se casasse com o irmão mais novo. Ele não tinha visto que ela o amava? Que queria a ele, e não ao irmão mais novo?

Mas o ultraje maior veio para com ela mesma, quando percebeu que estava disposta a fazê-lo apenas para ficar perto de Brandon. Mas Eddard era honrado demais, não merecia ela. Merecia uma mulher que fosse amá-lo, e amar a todos os filhos que viriam a ter. Merecia uma mulher que seria feliz com ele, sem pensar em outro.

Então ela partiu de Harrenhal sem nenhum deles. Mas partiu com algo de Brandon e pelos meses seguintes, viveu com o que ele tinha lhe dado, cultivando amor e carinho pela pequena criança que crescia em seu ventre, mais e mais a cada dia. Na desgraça de sua família, Ashara vira a esperança de seus dias.

E quando o dia chegou, tudo que ela mais queria era que a dor fosse embora e que pudesse segurar seu pequeno bebê nos braços, que pudesse segurá-lo e dar-lhe todo o amor que fora impedida de dar ao pai.

Mas sua menina, sua pequena menininha, partiu para junto de todos eles. Partiu antes que pudesse ver seu rosto, antes que pudesse saber o quanto era amada e desejada. E agora só os deuses sabiam onde ela estava, mas Ashara esperava que ela estivesse com o pai, no mais bonito dos sete céus.

A garota voltou a chorar, como vinha fazendo pelos últimos dois dias. Todo o mundo que um dia ela havia conhecido tinha acabado. Todas as pessoas que ela conheceu, que ela amou, todos os homens que a desejaram e as amigas que com ela riram. Todas as suas possibilidades, toda a sua vontade de viver. Toda a sua vida tinha acabado em frente aos seus olhos e ela não podia fazer nada mais do que chorar.

Era como se um buraco tivesse aberto sob seus pés e ela estivesse caindo. Caindo, caindo e caindo para sempre, sem nada em que pudesse se agarrar, sem ninguém que pudesse salva-la. Sem ninguém que pudesse acabar com toda aquela dor.

Cravou as mãos na pedra fria e ergueu o pé, colocando-o sobre o parapeito da janela. Puxou-se para cima e colocou os dois pés sobre o parapeito da janela. O vento gelado do inverno soprou, passando por suas saias e fazendo com que ela perdesse o equilíbrio momentaneamente, fazendo com que ela se agarrasse com mais força ao batente de pedra da janela.

Um soluço escapou seus pulmões e ela se agarrou com mais força ainda, vendo os nós dos dedos ficarem branco enquanto seu corpo convulsionava com o choro que não conseguiu mais prender. As lágrimas escorriam dolorosamente por suas bochechas e vento ficou mais forte. Seus cabelos pairavam no ar e ela ficou sem fôlego. O ar escapou seus pulmões e mãos geladas apertaram eles, fazendo com que ela não conseguisse mais respirar.

Ashara arfou e baixou os olhos para a escuridão a sua frente. Não via o chão, não via pedras, não via o mar. Tudo que havia ali era breu e vento, vento gelado. Era como se a noite a chamasse, como se ela estivesse lhe prometendo uma vida sem dor. Uma vida sem magoa. Uma vida ao lado de todos aqueles que ela amava e que tão abrupta e cruelmente foram arrancados de seus braços.

"Senhora..." ouviu uma voz assustada logo atrás de si, mas já era tarde demais.

Ashara deu um passo para frente, pisando em ar, e a escuridão a recebeu de braços abertos. Ela caiu, caiu e caiu. Caiu para sempre, com o vento a envolvendo e a noite beijando sua face. Sorriu para o mundo e mais lágrimas dolorosas escaparam de seus olhos. Estava tudo acabado, não haveria mais dor, nunca mais.

Ela sorriu e abraçou a escuridão de volta. _O fim_. Estava de volta com todos que amava, agora.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Então, sem conseguir resistir aos personagens incríveis mortos antes do inicio da serie. De verdade GRRM, pare de criar amorzinho para mim.  
>Acho a história da Ashara interessante, e depois de ler uma long sobre o que aconteceu em Harrenhal, eu não consegui me conter. Tinha de escrever sobre ela. Eu não achei meu melhor tiro, mas espero que tenham gostado, de verdade.<br>Não esqueçam das reviews, sei que é meio difícil encontrar alguém que goste desses personagens misteriosos, mas enfim.. Se alguém gostar, não custa nada incentivar.

Obrigada, xo . xo


End file.
